Currently existing methods and systems allow sharing of contacts information, e.g., by sending electronic business card (e.g., vcard) or other information the recipients can import into their address books. Other methods and systems allow sharing and accepting contact information based on server technology and may even offer ways to keep the contacts in sync via pull (e.g., request for updated information) or periodic push (e.g., transmit updated information if the updates occur) methods.